Come into my World
by radiokitten2002
Summary: Mai and Joey struggle with their feelings for eachother.Lemons up!!!
1. Chapter 1

_Come into my world_   
_ 'Again'_

It was a cold winter evening,the trees were striped of all their leaves,so bare exept for the coats of frost glittering over them.   
Their was frost all aver the ground too,it seemed to make the city sparkle in delight for the upcomeing holiday.Not something Mai was looking forward to!She was taking a little drive for lack of anything better to do.Mai practically hated christmas,her mother was always away on buissness trips then,she hadn't seen her father since she was 14,and no other relatives came to celebrate,she was all alone.but spending time with any of them probly wouldn't have helped her anyway,she had somone else on her mind,Joey Wheeler.It was just latly she accepted the fact that she had fallen for him,she'd fallen HARD!   
"Joey Wheeler,why,why,why do I feel this way!?I know why,but how!?HOW!?"she screamed ,wit tears welling up in her eyes.All she wanted for christmas was him.She wanted to spend chrismas with someone she loved deeply,and that was him.   


"Grrr"Joey growled throughing a pile of tangled up lights to the ground.He'd always loved christmas,and this year his mother and sister were comeing to celebrate with them,he should have been jumping for joy,but no.There was something,or SOMONE missing!Mai,she sent his whle world spinning,she drove him crazy!And he loved her so much!There were a few times he almost told her,but he couldn't.He didn't want to get the wrong reaction.But he needed her like he needed air!He felt so weak when he couldn't tell her but it was so hard.Yet she needed to know,he needed to know she knew.Joey couldn't take it,he decided to go for walk.   


Mai started to head back home.A few tears actually escaped her eyes she whiped them away quickly. She tuned on the radio,the song playing was Building a mystery by Sarah McLachlan.She listened to the tune flood through her mind so real,so understandable.She rached home at the end of the song and got out of her car.Guess who she saw walking her way,yep Joey.   
Joey saw Mai and walked up to her,she didn't move one inch,   
"Hi Mai!"Joey said smiling while something was eating him inside.   
"Hi Joey,what are you doing around here?"   
"I was trying to untangle christmas lights and got pissed so I decided to go for a walk.My mom and sis' are comin' up this year so I want to make everything perfect!"he looked into the window of her house then asked,   
"Where is your tree Mai,are you jewish or somethin'?"   
"No,I just really have no reason to celebrate,my mom isn't here and,dad's probly with some whore in the bahamas and I don't have any other relatves coming."She replyed her face dropping.   
"Hey,why don't ya celebrate with us,I'm sure my family won't mined!"Joey couldn't beleive what he just asked!   
"I don't know"she said,she so wanted to scream yes so the whole world could here but knew that really wasn't appropriate.   
"Come on,I insist?"   
"If it's okay with your family."She felt her heart lift.   
"Great!" 'S_core one for Wheeler'_Joey thought with so much joy in his heart he could have started floating!He gave her a kiss on the cheak and started heading home. 

Mai touched her cheack lightly and smiled,she didn't even have to send Santa her list.   



	2. Love at first Sight

Note:Each of my following chapters are goig to revolve around a certaine song,I'm gonna name the chapter after the song.But the fic is still revolving around the song come into my world by Kylie Miogue.Thank you for readng^_^   
_Love at first sight_   


Mai eventually walked inside her house to find her mom arranging the details of her flight on the phone.Mai sighed and went up to her room.She dropped on her bed while practically floating on air.She didn't have to spend this christmas alone!And with him,of all the people she might have ended up spending christmas she got to spend it with him!She couldn't describe her feeling,exept for the fact she could have possibly been the happiest person in the world!She was thinking about,presents,she couldn't show up empty handed!She desided she'd go shopping tomorrow.But what could she get for them?She didn't no Joey's parents at all,and she barely knew Serenity....to think of it,she didn't even know what to get him!   
"What do you get for somone you love?"she said aloud,the one question she somehow knew wouldn't be answered.Her heart fell heavy again,whenever something looked good for her someway it would get bad soon after.Then another thought came up,maybe Joey just invited her out of pity,maybe he didn't like her at all!She started to tear again.This time many tears were flowing down her cheeks,she didn't feel like whiping them away,maybe crying would help sooth her conflicted emotions. 

Joey was almost skipping home,that felt REALLY good!He hurried home,this year was going to be perfect!His mom and sister were coming,and Mai would be there too!He thought he had died and gone to heaven!He reached home and once inside he sat down on the couch and started working on the lights again.There was something bothering him,he remembered an emotional talk with his father a while back....   
FLASH BACK   
Lately Joet's dad had been dealing with some of the leftover feelings in the divorce,it was 9 years ago but he neer really let go.But this time he wasn't drunk so there was no physical danger for Joey,but there was loads of emotional.Joey didn't want to see his dad this way so he decided to talk to him instead.Joey asked about his father's relationship with his mother.His dad told him about how they met,the marrige and the divorse.The last thing he toled Joey was,   
"If it's to good to be true,it probly is."After that his father got up and left.This,left Joey a bit more understanding of what to think,and watch out for.   
END FLASH BACK   
Joey was sadened at this,what if this whole spending christmas with her was to good to be true?But she exepted the invitation,maybe his father was wrong......maybe he'd win her over?   


Mai was getting drowsy and her crying had stopped.She'd just try to deny this feeling and go through with this happy she'd be with him.Evevtually Mai fell asleep it hopefully it would be better in the morning. 

Joey managed to get the lights up and on the tree.He went into the kitchen and his dad was actually baking gingerbread cookies for christnas day!Joey thoght he'd walked into a different dimension or something!But with his father in a calm mood it was the perfect time to ask!   
"Uh....dad I was wondering if a friend of mine could join us for christmas?"   
"What kind of a friend?"his dad asked with a sly smile on his face.   
"A friend."Joey said starting to sweat.   
"A girl or a guy?"   
"A girl."Joey said in a sorta high voice turning bright red!   
"Oh,so will she be staying 'overnight'?"He asked starting to lagh a little.   
"Yes.No.Yes.No.I DON"T KNOW?!"Joey said confused and VERY embarrased!   
"Well then,will I need to prepare the guest room for three,or will you two just 'sleep together'?"He said nearly bursting out in laughter.Joey just left in a hurry.He was in his room thinking,in just 4 days it would be christmas.   
"That's it.On christmas I'm gonna tell her.She desreves to know."He whispered to himself with a focused confident voice.It was getting late so he decided to call it a night. 

The next morning Mai woke up,streched and got dressed in jeans,a red sweater and tied her hair back into a pony tail.She went out into the kitchen to find her mother had fallen asleep at the table.Mai covered her with a blanket and started on breakfast.Her mother woke at the smell of cooking eggs.   
"Oh,honey you didn't have to cook."she said rubbing her eyes.   
"Well you were asleep and you have to leave tomorrow so you shouldn't have to cook."Mai said not so glum.   
"Now your pretty cheery for christmas time,you know I wouldn't leave but I have to for my job.I really don't like leaving you alone without anyone not even-"   
"Not even dad...."   
"Yeah."   
"Mom I'm not a kid,I know you and dad are finished,but that doesn't mean he can't come here anymore."   
"Listen,I never told him to go off ,leave and never come back!"   
"Well you might as well have!You two never got along,but you guys never did anything about it!"Mai screemed tearing up.   
"We did fight but I never wanted him to just go and exclute us!"   
"But you could never do anything to help!"Mai walked around her mom,grabed her jacket and walked out the door.Her mom sat down in her chair and thought for a while,just empty thoughts. 

Joey got up and got dresed in the usual.He grabed one of the ginger bread men his dad baked and headed out the door,he needed to go christmas shopping.On his way down the street he saw Mai stomping her way down the road.She didn't notice him,but he saw she was mad and spoke up,   
"Mai,what's wrong?"She was startled to hear his voice.But it calmed her,she turned around and faced him.She didn't reply.He took her hand and lead her to a bench were it was quiet.She just sat there.   
"Mai,really tell me what's wrong?"   
"My mom and dad.I haven't seen my dad since I was 14 and my mom seems like she wants it tht way."   
"Mai,I'm sorry,I know how it feels to have divorced parents."   
"They aren't divorced,my dad just up and left one day,didn't say goodbye,where he was going or if he'd ever come back.My mom didn't know where he was going so she couldn't even send divorce papers to sign."   
"Oh,I didn't know."   
"For a while I didn't think I did either."   
"Well if he just left you guys without warning then it must have been hard."   
"Not really,I just repressed my feelings so it was like nothing changed.But my dad leaving like that was why at the duilest kingdom I didn't seem to fond of any guys,because my own father had left my mother and I,what was going to be any different with friends?"   
"That explaines quite a bit.But not everybody is like that,Mai.Maybe your father didn't care that much,but you'll find somone who cares about you more than anything else."Mai looked at Joey and it was as if she fell in love with him all over again.It was things like this he said that could make everything all better.She put her hand on his cheek and smiled.   
"Thank you,Joey."She leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips,but quite long.Joey was VERY surprised at what she was doing!But he loved it!He loved her,and he knew this was a kiss of love for him,hopefully for her too.   
Mai pulled away and got up,before she left she said,   
"Thanks Joey,you really helped."she smiled and left walking back home.When she was out of ear shot Joey lightly whispered,   
"I love you Mai Valentine." 


	3. Hold On

It's coming closer,and closer to the lemon part.Can you guys wait,just a little longer?This chapter is based on the song Hold On by B*Witched.   
_Hold On_   


Mai walked home silent.What did she just do?She liked it anyway.But she kissed him!It was wonderful,but she couldn't let him know!What if he didn't feel the same way?All thease questions floating through her mind.She walked inside her house,her mom was there and she greeted Mai with a nod when she walked in.   
"Mai I'm sorry,I didn't want you to feel bad."   
"It's okay,maybe it's best he left."   
"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"She asked jokingly.   
"Let's just say a friend helped me."   
"That's good,I have to go soon,my fight will be leaving soon."   
"Okay,I have to go shopping anyway."   
"Around this time of year?You're crazy!"   
"Well I can't just show up empty handed at christmas."   
"Now I know for certain your sick or an imposter!"   
"I mean it!My first christmas with people deserves change."   
"Who's are you going to anyway?"   
"............Joey Wheeler's."   
"So your going to your Boyfriend's?!"   
"He is not my boyfriend!"Unfortunatly>   
"Well anyway,I'de better be going,bye Mai."She kissed Mai on the cheek,grabbed her bags and left.   
"Bye mom." 

Joey sat there in awe.What had just happened?SHE KISSED HIM!He was in heaven for sure!He wanted to start dancing right there!He got up and walked along with a big grin and hands in is pocket.When he got home there was a note on the fridge from his dad saying he needed to go pick up his mom and sis'.Joey crumpled the note and went out to his fathers car,pulled out and started driving.He had quite a long drive ahead of him.He switched on the radio,there was that song mambo #5.As he listened he thought about Mai in the roles of the women in the song,he blushed and changed the station.But all the songs gave him VERY sexuall thoughts of Mai that just teased him.He switched off the radio.It was a very quiet ride there.   
He arrived and greeted his mom and sister with a big hug.They put their luggage in the back and hopped in.The ride back wasn't as short,Joey had people could talked to,and he could tolerate the radio down low. 

Mai drove to the mall,with the stress of what to get,and the stress of finding a parking spot.After 20 minutes of searching for a parking spot she finally found one,at the opposite end of the entrance she needed to go into.She walked up to the mall very upset!She didn't think things were going to get better. 

"So Joey,how have you been doing?"His mother asked with a small grin.   
"I've been fine."Joey replied not really being all that truthfull.   
"Do you have a girlfriend yet?"Joey got really upset hearing this and started wobbling on the road,he got back in place with some swearing and others 'giving hand signals' as you could call it.   
"No mom,no one yet."She didn't like his respond but decided not to bud in.Serenity was shocked that he didn't say no,he went all weird about it,why?They were nearing home when,   
"Oh Joey will you pull in here?"His mother asked pointing at the mall.He pulled into a parking spot.   
"Why do you need to stop here?"   
"Well I forgot to get some things for christmas,Serenity and I will go to get them.You can go where you please,meet us in the food court at 3:00,okay honey?"   
"Sure."Serenity and his mom headed for the nearest entrance.He might as well go in,he still needed a present for Mai.But what to get her?He'd have to figure it out. 

Mai browsed around looking for SOMETHING for Joey,anything he'd like!She got greeting cards and gift certificates for his mother,sister and father.She could have gotten him the same,but she wanted to get him something special.   
  
Joey looked around,he wanted something special for her,all he saw were things any boyfriend would get his girlfriend,even though he and Mai weren't a couple he wanted something to stand out,something only he would give for a present.Kinda like a one of a kind item.No,a one of a kind present,all hers from him.He loved her,he wanted something that said that and only that.Despite him in a mall he wanted something that wasn't bought,something genuine.He gave up and headed for the food court. 

Mai couldn't find anything,she looked but nothing was right.She wondered,what do you give to somebody you love deeply,who doesn't know,and probly doesn't feel the same way?She repressed all this and found she was hungry.She decided to go to the food court.   
  
Joey entered the food court still wondering what,what?He had his head down and walked right into somebody,   
"Hey,watch where your walking!"His head felt light and fuzzy,her voice....   
"Mai?"Mai looked up to find Joey on top of her.   
"Grr,Joey get off me this instant!"She shouted,although she didn't want him to move an inch.He got off her and helped her up,his face was RED.He quite enjoyed the position they had been in,but it still didn't give him any idea's on what to get her.  
"Sorry."   
"It's okay,I guess I should have been watching too."   
"Would you like to join me for lunch?"Mai started turning red.   
"S-sure."They chose the type of food they wanted and ordered.Mai got a salad and diet coke,Joey got a stuffed burger,greasy fries and a regular coke.   
"You know you don't need to be any thiner."Joey said as a comment towards her food.   
"I also don't need colesturol throgh the roof!"She said looking at his food not beleiving he could eat all that.   
"Hey it builds muscles!"   
"And you woudn't mind if I saw thoughs muscles would you?"Mai asked seductively.There was practically steam coming from his ears.He was stuttering for a while.He watched Mai eat taking a few bites along the way.She sat there in a beige sweater,jeans and her hair tied back into a bun with a few strands falling over her face.She looked so beautiful,he started having naughty thoghts again.He was shaking his head violently trying to get theae thoughts ou of his head.   
"Joey,is something wrong?"She asked not knowint what the hell he was doing,or why.   
"No just remembered crumy joke."He said then started stuffing his face.   
"O....kay."She said not believing him at all.   
  
A while later they were finished and Joey still had another hour to go before his mom and sis would be back.   
"Joey,who are you waiting for?"Mai asked when he was looking around and checking his watch.   
"My mom ans sister.They're supossed to meet me here at 3:00 but I still have another hour."   
"Well I can wait here with you,we could,talk I guess."She replied not so sure.   
"Okay,it would help pass the time.Well,why are you here?"   
"Christmas shopping."   
"Oh,you didn't have to get my family or me anythin',unless you were shopping for somone else."He said shakily.   
"No,I just didn't want to show up empty handed."   
"That's really nice but you didn't have to,it's wonderful having you as our guest,and we don't expect anything from you!I'm babbling aren't I?"   
"Yes,and really,I want to bring presents."The conversation started off like that then they started to open up telling each other about their week then started telling jokes and so on.Eventually the hour was over and Joey's mom and sis' got back from shopping,with a few bags.   
"Hi Joey,were done shopping."Serenity said noticing Mai and Joey laghing."Hi Mai,nice to see you again!"Mai whiped the tears from her eyes and stopped laughing.   
"Hi,it's nice to see you again too."She said standing up and smiling.   
"Mom,this is Mai she's going to be joining us for christmas,Mai this is my mother."Joey said introducing them.   
"Hello Mai,nice to meet you."She said wih a grin.   
"You too."Mai said shacking her hand.   
"Well we have to go,see you again at chriatmas."She said with a wave then turned around.   
"Bye."Mai called watching all of them leaving.She left knowing it wasn't such a bad day after all.   


Thanks to all you read,and to all who reveiw,much more to come and sorry for the numerous spelling mistakes in the previous chapters,I'll be ore aware of this from now on.Thanks again^_^ 


	4. Fear

_ Fear_   


The next day Joey got up,dressed and left for the Game Shop.The bells gingled as he walked into the shop.   
"Hey Yug',Tristan."Joey greated walking in semi-cheerfully.   
"Hello,lover boy."Tristan said trying not to laugh.   
"What?!"   
"I saw you and Mai on a bench in the park yesterday smoochin'"   
"Hey,SHE kissed Me once!"   
"Yeah,SURE."   
"That's it!"Joey yelled grabbing Tristan by the collar.   
"Hey guys,stop it!"Yugi yelled prying them apart.   
"Well if LOVERR BOY here would just admit he's got it for Mai Valentine it would make things alot easier!"   
"Listen,nothings going on!And she kissed me!"   
"Okay,don't have a cow!"Joey sat down and sighed,he was relieved that was over.Yugi and Tristan were his friends,but he wanted to tell Mai before anyone else.He needed to. 

Mai woke up and streched,a new day,new complications.It seemed everyday since she let herself beleive she loved Joey it got harder,she wanted to just confess and have a happy ending,but that was never gonna happen.She needed to do things the hard way.She hated it!Ever since Duelist Kingdom she was feeling mixed emotions,she was feeling friendship,anger,sadness and confusion.She had friends now,sure.She was FRIEND'S with Joey,not more!She didn't want more then,but her friendship of him grew deeper,into a crush.She new that and she thought it would just blow over,but it didn't expect it would go even deeper. 

FLASHBACK 

Everyone was at the beach,it was a hot day and did they know it!They brought towels frizzbies and even pails.Tea played volley ball with another group of girls,Tristan was off somewhere stalking a girl he liked,Yugi was swimming with Serenity,Mai and Joey were looking for shells along the beach. 

They found some beautiful shells,different colors,sparkling,plain all kinds!But there was this one shell that sparkled,it was perfect shape and it was ocean blue.Joey picked it up and smiled at it's beauty.Mai looked at it,it was wonderful!   
"Wow Joey!That's beautiful!"She said smiling at him.He thought she was much more beautiful than the shell.If she liked it that much it was hers,he'd probly loose it and it would brake.But if he gave it to her it would really mean something.   
"Here Mai."He handed her the shell.Her eyes sparkled while looking at the shell.   
"Joey I couldn't-"   
"Yes you can,and will."   
"But it's so beautiful,and you found it."   
"I'de probly loose it and it wouldn't mean much to me as lust a shell,but you REALLY like it,then it means something."He said with that smile,it made her melt.   
"Thank you,Joey."She said smiling,he handed her the shell.She handled it so carefully,like glass.Mai gave into her feelings at that exact moment. 

END FLASHBACK 

Mai opened her droor and took out the shell,it was rapped up it cotton.She unrapped it and handled it carefully,she kept it safe,it was precious to her.She put the shell away, got dressed and started cooking breakfast.She let the eggs fry in the pan.She needed a present for Joey,then it hit her.Maybe she shouldn't try to think of what Joey would want by putting herself in his place,but she should think of some of their conversations.She turned on the radio to help her think.She heard a song playing,THAT WAS IT!Joey wanted to go to this new club that opened up,but he couldn't get entry without reservations.Joey tried but he could never book anything.Well Mai could pull a few strings and get enrty!She got on the phone right away! 

Joey and Yugi were playing duel-monsters,but Joey seemed a bit distracted.   
"Joey what's wrong?"Yugi asked seeing this.   
"Oh,nothin' Yug'"Joey replied not even looking up.Yugi loked around to make sure Tristan wasn't there.   
"It's Mai isn't it?"   
"What,no?!Don't tell me your with Tristan about this!"   
"Not really,but I can tell you like her,as more than a friend."   
"How do you know that?"   
"Well everytime your around her you blush,or start floating in air.You would bend over backwards for her!I'de even think you were i-"   
"In love."   
"yeah."   
"Bingo."Joey didn't know what had just slipped out,he definatly didn't want to say that!   
"Wow Joey,really?!"Yugi asked kinda surprised but happy for Joey.Joey kept his head down and looked kinda sad.   
"Yeah."   
"Why aren't you happy Joey?"   
"Because she probly doesn't love me,it's Mai Valentine,she could get anyone she wants."   
"And you don't think she could ever want you?"   
"no."   
"Well I think she probly does."Yugi replied confidebt,with a warm smile.   
"WHAT?!"   
"Well she spends most her time hanging around with us by you.She obvioysly cares about you,spends ALOT of time with YOU.She's aleast fond of you,I wouldn't be surprised if she loves you."Yugi said smiling.   
"Thanks Yug',this REALLY helped!Love here I come!"Joey said walking out the door VERY confident.   
"Hey wait,what about are duel?!"Yugi asked yelling out the door. 

Well what did everyone think?Come on I nead reveiws! 


	5. Koocachoo

Note:The lemon is coming,closer,and closer.And I have edited my many spelling mistakes of the previoud chaters,so sorry 'bout them!   
_Koocachoo___

Joey got home and his confident boost was still goin'.Then he stopped for a moment,he still didn't know what to get her for christmas,he sunk into the couch.He had absolutly NO IDEA on what to get her!At that moment Serenity walked passed him,   
"Serenity,what do I give a girl for christmas?"He asked not moving or changing the unhappy tone in his voice.   
"Something origional."Serenity replied sitting down beside him but not looking up from her magazine.   
"I know,but what?"   
"You could write her a song."   
"Yeah,but that really isn't much."   
"Well,how much do you want her to like your gift?"Serenity asked looking at him like she could read his mind.Joey thought for a moment then it clicked!   
"Bye Serenity I'm gonna be out awhile!"He said grabbing his guitar out of his room and out the door into the car.Serenity just sat there surprised.   


Mai was on the phone for an hour getting reservarions for the day after christmas,she had to pull so many strings,if they had been attached to a sweater it would have been completely unravled by now.After another few minutes on the phone she got reservations!Mai had done it!She got Joey what she hoped was the perfect gift.   
  
Joey spent 20 minutes driving to the mall?!Once inside he looked around and he reached a booth.He crawled inside.   
"Damn it,I can't record my own stuff!"Joey mumbled looking at the options for recording.Then he spotted a small space under the screen,he could see enough to know there were wires under there.He took his guitar case and busted it open with a few whacks.A few people noticed the sound but continued walking on.   
"Now were getting somewhere!"He said hoping it had worked.He started to record a few songs,then he was pretty sure it was safe.He recorded all the songs he needed.He printed the c.d. out and headed for the nearest music store.   
There he bought a case and headed over to one of those cd. players that allow you to hear the cd. before buying.He managed to pop it open,braking it.He listened to the cd..After listenung and hearing it was o.k. he put it back in the case and left leaving the emploees there none the wiser. 

Eventually they found the tampered with recording booth,and the broken player,but still had no idea who broke either. 

The next day Joey woke up satisfied with the fact he FINALY had something for Mai.That day his he and his family spent the day decorating the house for the cheery holiday.  
  
  
And Mai spent the day decidig what to wear to Joey's for christmas.one day left.Just one day. 

Thanks to all for reveiwing,I'll be MUCH more aware of spelling mistakes in the future. 


	6. I'm So High

Notes:It's coming closer,closer,closer,NOT THAT CLOSE!Well any way,enjoy^_^   
  
_I'm So High_   
__ __

Mai sat at the food court sipping on a cofee and sitting peacfully.   
Just then Tea walked into the food court a little flustered with a list she was reading furiously,and handelling about 50 shopping bags.She walked over to a starbucks stand and ordered a cofee.She received her cofee and looked around for some where to sit.She spotted Mai and headed over to where she was sitting.   
"Hi Mai!"She said setting down her bags at the other side of the table.   
"Mind if I sit hear?"She asked releived to set down her bags.   
"Nock yourself out."Mai said somewhat not in the spirit of the things going on around her.   
"What's wrong,you don't like christmas?"Tea asked seeing the look on Mai's face.   
"Congradulations Tea Gardner,you've just won 10,000 dollars for figuring out what I'm thinking."Mai said sarcasticly not looking up from her cup of coffe.   
"But,christmas is supposed to be fun and happy."Tea replied not happy with Mai's answer.   
"Well,I haven't hadthe best of luck the past christmas'es,so why should this one be any different?"   
"Uh,well-"   
"I mean,I am going to be spending it with other people,but what difference does it make?!Why would it be any different?I don't even know his family all that much,ang the only reason I really agreed was because I-"She stopped rambling and releised what she almost said.   
"You what?"   
"Nothing Mai said and sipped her cofee again.   
  
Tea sat quietly with Mai,they both drank their cofee with a silence that caused tension you could cut with a knife.Finally Tea spoke up,   
"MSi,Tristan tells me he saw you and Joey kissing in the park?"   
"I can ex-"   
"I mean that is so cool!If you guys became a couple then we could go on double dates.And you can start hanging out with us more.And since our boyfriend's are best friends we could hang out more often and do girly stuff together!"Tea rambled,pointing out things that made Mai uncomfortable about the subject.Mai kept her head down looking from side to side with wide eyes,   
"I can't talk about this!"She said getting up leaving her cofee and leaving very un-comfortable.   
"Wait Mai,I didn't mean to-"   
"No,I'm just tired,I have to go.Oh and Joey nd I are not a couple,even if we were it would make me a happy perky bitch like you!"She yelled at Tea outside the mall while tearing up.She stormed off to her car.   
  
Tea stood there not beleiving what had just happened.She wasn't mad at Mai though,she knew she shouldn't have said those things.She decided she would make up for it.   
"Here comes matchmaker Tea!"She said happily walking back into the mall to get the rest of the things she needed. 

Mai drove home upset,tears were streaming down her cheeks,she couldn't go through with this after what Tea rambled on about,everything was turned upside down for her.This wasn't going to happen,it couldn't.She hated love right now,she hated Tea,Yugi Tristan everybody right now.....she hated Joey right now.She hated him,she loved him,this made things so much worse. 

Joey was going to talk to Mai,no serious or particullar reason.He just needed to talk to her,to ease his thoughts of her.He walked by her house many times before getting the courage to go and try and knock.When he got up to the door he heard a car pull up behind him.He turned around,it was Mai!He looked at her she was crying,shining tears streaming down her face and her face was a little red. 

She didn't notice him right away coming out of the car.Then,   
"Mai.What wrong?!What happened?!"He asked worried someone had done something to her.   
"It's nothing."She said whiping her tears away and trying to smile,it didn't work.Then she looked into his shining bron eyes,drowned in worry,she coldn't hate him,for her it wasn't possible.   
"Mai,tell me,are you hurt?Why are you crying?"She gave in,she couldn't keep it from him,but how to explain it without saying anything to expose her feelings.   
"I met up with Tea at the mall,and-"   
"Did Tea do something to you,I mean I know I'm not supposed to hit a girl,but if she did anything to hurt you I can take one shot.One hard shot?"Mai giggled and her face really brightened up.She hugged him and was happy again,she couldn't beleive how he could make her laugh.   
"You would really hit Tea if she hurt me?"   
"Yeah,I mean if anybody hurt you I'de beat the crap outa em'."   
"Then you have nothing to worry about she said letting himgo.She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and went inside.Joey ws confused,but happy.He was the one that made her smile,made her laugh.He loved her laugh,it was a song that would play over,and over again in his head.   
  
He started to walk home,he was staring up at the sky,there was actually some sun showing throught the clouds today.It made everything seem brighter when the sun was out.How he longed for summer it was warm,happy,fun-in-the-sun!Winter was fun too,but only if you were to have a snow fight,or build a snowman.That gave Joey a thought,he rushed home and burst in the door.He picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's,Tristan's,Tea's and Mai's phone number's inviting them to the park for a snow war!Yugi and Mai could come,Tea was still at the mall,and Tristan was ice fishing with his dad. 

Joey and Serenity waited at the park.Serenity came to enjoy some fun,and kick her brother's ass at snow wars.Snow wars was when you had to teams and you made a fortress and bomed the other team with snowballs,but you couldn't leave you fort,the first fort to come down loses.Eventually Mai and yugi arrived.They broke up in two teams,Mai and Joey and Yugi and Serenity. 

They took little time buildine the forts,they both looked like weak walls.They took another little while making the snowballs.Mai/Joey's team had more snowblls because they could work faster,and Yugi crushed few snow balls while making them.Joey was a good fire arm,but a good target too.Mai helped but wasn't very good so she made some extra snow balls.Serenity didn't like being hit,but she was good at firing when she wasn't behind their fort.Yugi was not very good at this either.But the others decided it was okay to let him use Yami for a while....he might have been the king of games,but well,this game didn't really aply to that.He did even worse than Yugi.But their fortress was fine,and Mai/Joey's was falling.So Mai decided to help Joey out and she was fairly good,Joey decided to help her he wrapped his arms around and out the game on hold.He showed her how to get a good fire arm to through. 

With in no time they were winning.And let's just say THEY beet Yugi and Serenity's asses.But it was a friendly game so Yugi and Serenity goined in the victory dance too.The match was 3 hours,but what a match!They had some snow man building contests and they did things or fun Mai and Joey won most of their contests,but Yugi and Serenity won some too.   
"Looks like we make a pretty good team Mai!"Joey said smiling and putting his arm around her.   
"i'de have to agree with you Joey,we make a great team!"She said looking over at him and smiling. 

At the end of the day they all had to go home.but what a day?!It was just pure fun no worry(after you get passed the mall insident)this was the kinda stuff Mai and Joey thought about a relationship together,and more,they didn't have to listen to anybody else,but they did.Maybe that was what was holding them back?   


So,how did ya like it?Come on people,I need reveiws! 


	7. Notice

NOTICE 

  
I will have chapter 7 and possibly 8 up by tomorrow night,I appologise for the lateness of the chapters,but I have many other things going on so I have been unable to update.The lemon will be coming soon,just keep ya pants on!Ans thank you all so much for the kind reveiws,I really appreciate them^_^Oh,and Duelist of Middle Earth,I am going to use your oc in a different fic which from the information you have given me,I think will suit him better.Thanks again!   
-Radiokitten2002 


	8. Christmas Evening

Note:sorry I accidentally posted 2 notices. 

**Christmas Evening**   


Mai woke up that morning with somewhat alittle sun shining through her window.She strechted and went out to the kitchen,it was very early so she didn't remember what day it was at first.She walked over to the stove and looked up at the calender...her eyes widened as she saw whatday it was.   
"CHRISTMAS!"She yelled remembering where she would be in four hours.She calmed down and started frying eggs,she watched them slowly cooking.When they were done she just sat at the table and stared at them sit there.She was exited and worried all at the same time.She listened to the silence...there wouldn't be silence much longer. 

Joey snored...LOUDLY,and them his alarm clock started going off.He hit the snooze,then 2minutes later it started going off again.He shut it off and got up,he went into the kitchen where his mother greeted him with,   
"Morining Joey,merry christmas!"He fell on the floor,it was christmas!I'm supposed to tell her today!>He thought,not ready for any of this.He got up and sat down staring into space,Not today,I'm not ready...>   
His mother put pankakes down in front of him,he didn't notice or care though.So many questions went through his head...and he didn't have an answer for any of them. 

Four hours later Mai was at home still not ready,she quickly put her dress and makeup on,she would see him soon,she was terribly exited and nervous. 

Joey's mother and father were in the kitchen preparing the meal for later,there was not much conversation going on though.In the living room Joey was trying to make everything perfect,Serenity just watched in amusment of his hyper,the world is coming to an end state. 

Mai pulled her jacket over her dress and went out to her car,once in she took a deep breath and started the car.....it was gonna be a looooooong day!   
She arrived at Joey's house and uneasily crept up the steps,she rang the doorbell,ready to turn back at any moment.Joey swung the door open quickly to see Mai standing there with a faint smile on her face.   
"Welcome,Mai.Merry christmas!"He said happy as could be to see her standing at his door.   
"Merry christmas to you too."Mai replied not as cheerful as Joey,but definatly just as nervous.She entered his house to see so many beautiful decorations.God,I havent seen decorations this attractive since,forever!She thought staring at them,her eyes reflecting the glitering in the decorations making her eyes sparkle.Joey noticed this and couldn't help but gaze into those vibrant,alive,joyful eyes longingly,seeing her so content and happy made him love her,and want her even more. 

"Hello,you must be Mai,I'm Joey's dad!"Joey's father came out of the kitchen to see what was going on,and he found somone else in his living room.Thos snapped Mai and Joey out of their little trances.Mai greeted everyone,and was properly introduced   
to Joey's parents.Then Joey took Mai's jacket from her so dhe wouldn't get hot.When she took it off,it reveled a long red dress,a low v cut neck,long flared sleeves,and a red choker.Joey's eyes nearly fell out of his head,his father leaned towards him and wispered in his ear,   
"So is she staying over night?"teasing him,turning Joey red as an apple.Mai saw the way Joey was looking at her ans slightly blushed.Then she came back to reality and walked up to Joey,   
"You know,I'de appreciate it if you didn't look down my shirt."She said noticing that as she walked over to him,he didn't resist the urge to take a look at the extra long v neck her dress had.He was glowing red now,he wouldn't make it through the night if he had close encounters like this.   
"Excuse me for a moment."He said in a really hight squeeky voice,then rushed into his room. 

A little while later,things weren't really all that exciting,so Joey's mother suggested..........singing christmas carols.Joey and Serenity were looking for the nearest exscape,while their mother got out a book of christmas carols for them to sing.Mai had no problem with it,and neither did Joey's father.So they sang,but Joey and Serenity sang very little at the beging not enjoying it at all,Mai sang very timidly,Joey's mom sang in perfect volume,while Joey's dad had the excuse to keep eye on the ham.Later on Joey and Serenityu got more into it,efore you knew it they were practically yelling the words,Mai's voice didn't get any loader,and Joey's mother was just trying to shut the to singing siblings up.Eventually that idea failed when the neighbors started to complain about the noise. 

They all calmed down and decided not to do something noisy to annoy the neighbors.Joey's mother came up with the activity again,but thi time she chose scrabble.They broke off into two teams,Mai and Joey,Joey's mother ans Serenity.Joey's father got away with having to tend to the christmas dinner again.Mai and Joey started off pretty good,but Serenity and Joey's mother started to get really good at the game and were winning big time!Unfotunatly Joey kept looking up words and accusing serenity and his mother of using made up words,so eventually they lost.   
"You know,it's your fault we lost."Mai said bored and not miss happy fun girl because threy lost....by quite a bit.   
"Hey!I was coming up with all the words and making all the desisions in that game!"He snapped back making her even angrier.   
"Well if you had listened to me we wouldn't have lost!"   
"Oh and yes,we must all take orders from our majesty queen Valentine!"And it went on like that for a looong time!The others left the room because they didn't really want to listen to the constant fighting going on in the living room. 

"I can't beledive you blaim me for your idiocy!You were always like this,oh it just can't be my fault!I'm the damn king of the damn world!"Mai shouted making Joey even more hot headed.   
"Well your a-"He was cut off when he and Mai grabbed eachother and started kissing hungerly.Nobody else was in the ropom so they didn't know any thing off what was going on.Mai pushed Joey down on the couch and his arms crept up her back and his fingertips rubbed the skn under her dress colar.Their tonges started to enter eachothers mouths,Mai mouned a littlew and Joey rubbed harder.Serenity didn't hear anymore fighting sao she went to check and make sure they both weren't dead.   
"Dinner is almost ready."She declared walking into the room to see they were still alive.   
Mai and Joey bolted up at the sound of Serenity's voice.They practically jumped off the couch brushing off and Joey went into the kitchen to help his father,he was so confused.Mai sat down and smiled alittle to herself.For her,she was quite dissipointed it stopped,but this definatly wasn't the place or time. 

A while later they all sat down to dinner.It was a ham,cranberries,mashed potatos,cooked vegtables,stuffing out of a can,and chocolate mousse for desert.They all sat down and started to dig in!Joey ate like a pig,as usual.At the end of the meal,it was time to exchange gifts.For mai it was more of an event watching Joey's family exchange gifts.She gave the cards and certificates to his family,she wanted to talk to Joey alone when she told him about the reservations. 

Joey knew he was supposed to tell Mai he loved her tonight,but he couldn't tell her,he couldn't have her hate him,when he felt they were already drifting apart,not in the way he was loving her less,or that it would be easier to face turn down.But that she made herself more distant from him,he didn't know why,but he wasn't up to finding out,but this drifting feeling disapeered when they kissed earlier that day.The problem tonight was the c.d. he made for her had the way he felt about her in the lyrics,he planned on telling her when he made it.Now he was nervous,well,more so know. 

Joey's family went to bed after a while.Mai and Joey were left alone there,they decided to exchange the gifts.   
"Okay Mai,you go first."Joey said to her,he needed her to go first if he could ever give her his.   
"Okay,well,I couldn't exactly wrap your gift but here it is."She said spreading her arms open.'Is she implying...she couldn't be,whoa...'Joey thought blushging deep,but them Mai spoke up again.   
"I got you 2 reservations at that new club down town for tomorrow night."She said surprising,but letting Joey breathe.   
"Wow!That's impossible!I haven't been able to get reservations there since it opened!' he said happily,something he wantewd badly,and she was able to get for him.   
"You didn't have to get me something like that Mai,you could have just come as are,it was gift enough you acctually came!"   
"Well I didn't have anything to do,at all."She said smiling slightly."So,what did you get me?"She asked eagerly.He was about to take a risk,but then he got an idea.   
"I made this c.d. for you,but you have to promise not to listen to it until tomorrow night."He said handing her the c.d. and telling her.She looked at it and ran her fingers over it.It was something straight from him,completely origional.   
"And Mai,I would like it if you ame with me to the club tomorrow night."He said looking at the reaction he got when she received the c.d..   
"Joey are you sure?"She asked not beleiving the wonderful night she was having.   
"Sure." 

A while later after they talked a little bit more,Mai left knowing she had what had to be the perfect christmas. 


	9. 59 ways to Funk

Note:Don't worry,the next chapter is the lemon,and lemon means there's sex in the chapter.Just one more thing,DON"T bug me about my spelling!I do the damn best I can!Enjoy^_^ 

'59 Ways to Funk   


Mai got up that morning with a light stream peaking 'round her lavender curtains.She opened her eyes slightly and groaned not wanting to wake up from last night,she couldn't believe all that had happened,she first fought with Joey then made out with him,then she gets such a personal gift from him,then he invites her to a club with him.She was walking on air! 

Joey was snoring loudly when his sister entered his room with a pilow.She hit him with it,and he began to stir then woke up slowly,without saying a word she left after hitting him,   
"Man,the world really has gone tipsy turvey!"He said to himself remembering the past week,he had so much fun with Mai.It just made him love her more and more.Which was painful. 

Mai got dressed and grabbed her wallet,there was NO-WAY she was going to a new club without shopping for something new to wear!And it was boxing day!Mai had been really lucky this week,and she knew it! 

Joey got dressed and trudged over to the kitchen and sat down,he was in the need of sugar!His mother put a coffee and a container of sugar in front of him.He sat there for a moment just looking at them then took both and took almost all the sugar and dumped it into the coffee!When he was done he perked right up and headed out the door to Yugi's. 

Mai drove along in her car and listened to soothing,slow songs on the radio.She just let every conflict or upsetting emotion leave her while listening to the radio,she had needed some relaxing.One reason,was because she needed to have her energy for dancing and more dancing tonight!She was really looking for ward to this! 

She pulled into the mall parking area after driving around a little.She steeped out of her car seeing people rushing through the front doors,she wasn't looking forward to the crowds.....   
Once inside she was immediately caught in a crowd of people rushing and pushing,she struggled to get out of it tripping on her way out of the crowd.She bumped into another girl,once she caught sight of who t was she rushed back into the crowd and found ANOTHER way out! 

Tea was knocked into by another girl,she didn't really see who it was,but she saw her run back into the crowd. 

Mai got out and headed away from that area of the mall,she just hoped Tea hadn't seen her,she couldn't take Tea!She loathed her,wanted absolutely nothing to do with her,and after that little interference last time,if she saw her she'd probably hit her immediately! 

Mai shook it off and headed for her favorite store,it was swamped there too!Mai snaked around people taking a look at what she could.After awhile of looking,she spotted a purple leather dress,it didn't really have shoulders,but it had sleeves,and it was short!Mai grabbed it and headed for a stall.She had to wait a little while before she got an available stall,she tried the dress on,it was a perfect fit!It showed off all her curves and it would defiantly get Joey to keep his eyes on her!Mai went through the cash   
register,the clerk gave her a look that said,'What bet did you lose?'.Mai just ignored her and left before the crowds got any worse in that store. 

Joey was over at Yugi's sitting there watching t.v. with Yugi and Tristan.They were watching............................pinky and the brain.   
"What are we gonna do tonight,idiot?"Tristan asked looking at Joey who just shoved the laughing Tristan away from the t.v."Really,we could egg something,it's the tradition to egg some authorities house on boxing day,evening."   
"I got plans."Joey replied still watching the screen.   
"Oooo.What kind of plans?"He asked uncomfortably curious.   
"I'm goin' to that new club,tonight with Mai."   
"I told ya!You have the hots for her don't ya?Am I right or am i right?!"   
"Your pinky!"Joey replied getting up,Yugi was trying to control his laughter.   
"I don't get it..." 

Later that night around 11:00 Mai put on her dress, wore her regular purple boots and left her hair down.Joey came to pick her up,he was wearing the usal,minus the green jacket.He had borrowed his dad's car,due to the fact that he didn't have his own,he just hoped that Mai wouldn't notice.He rang the doorbell,he was sweating buckets.   
  
Mai heard the doorbell and took a deep breath,she opened the door,Joey's mouth literally dropped when she opened the door.   
"I-uh you look,I mean I look you?I mean you look hot!"He finally blurted out,turning 30 different shades of red.Mai blushed a little closing the door behind her. 

Tea walked up to Tristan's door ringing the bell a few times,   
"Yes?"He asked seeing her at his door.   
"I need to know f you know anything about Mai and Joey?"She asked tapping her foot.   
"Well...uh...currently they are probably on their way to the new club down town."   
"Together?!"   
"Yah,why?"   
"Come with me,I'll explain on the way!"She said grabbing him. 

Mai and Joey reached the entrance after some waiting in line,they gave him their names.Joey grabbed Mai's hand and led her in,they took a look aroung at it,there were so many people,and it was so big!They couldn't believe it!They were a little shy on the dance floor at first,then got more into it. 

"So,your playing matchmaker?"Tristan asked Tea after she explained the situation.   
"Yeah,pretty much."   
"Why don't you just let them get together on their own?"   
"Oh puh-lease Tristan!That never works!"   
"It would work better then anything you could do for them...."   
"Shut up!"They got to the front doors and told the security guard their names.   
"Not on the list."He said checkin' the list.   
"Well,could you let us in for just a minute?"Tea asked trying to look sweet and innocent.   
"Do you take me for a fool?"   
"Well-"Tristan said not finishing the sentence.   
"Your names,are not on the list!"He said kicking them into the allyway.   
"Ow,my ass."Tristan whined getting a grossed out look from Tea.Tea grabed a box and put it up against the alley wall,and she looked in throught a tiny window in the wall and watched them dancing and talking.They better not get together,unless I'm the one who put the together!"She muttered angirly gritting her teeth.   
"Oh yes,it's all about you!"Tristan said sarcastically 

Mai and Joey weren't getting much interaction in their dancing together,and Mai hadn't come to play musical chairs,she was going to turn the heat up!Then a song started playing,called '59 ways to funk,and Mai decided this would do...it would do just fine.Mai started to get closer to him and took his hands and placed them on her hips,she started off real slowly moving her hips against his and watched him turn red,then she put her index fingers in the sides of his jeans and instructed his hips to move with hers.He started to get into a sensual mood,moving with her and dancing up a storm together.They gained quite a bit of attention,but they were focused on each other.   
  
Tea watched through the window,   
"They're dancing!They're dancing!"She shouted jumping up and down.   
"Yeah,that's what you do at a club."Tristan replied flatly.   
"SHUT UP TRISTAN!" 

'Till next time,keep reveiwing!^_^ 


	10. Notice2

Notice:The lemon is next chapter,but I'm not gonna put it up unless I get more   
reveiws.The last two chapters I haven't got very many,and I need more   
so I know what you guys like,dislike,so I can improve the further chapters.   
'till then toodle-ooh! 


	11. Come into my World

Note:Here it is!The Lemon!All I can say is,ENJOY!^_^ 

_Come into my World_   
__   
__ __

Joey and Mai had a quiet ride home,they just sat,glancing over at eachother a few times to timid and scared to say anything.Joey pulled into Mai's drive way and walked with her to her front steps.Thisis it,now or never>He thought,his palms heating up.He rubbed his hands on his pants to remove the persperation.   
"Do you want to come in?"Mai asked braking him from his thoughts.   
"OH,yeah,sure."He was scrambling for words,his head began to spin.He walked inside and took a look around Mai's house,everyhing was so humble,so quiet.He then realised how Mai must have felt most of the time,it was so silenced there,so lonely.He took Mai's hand,his thumbs rubbed over her knuckles yet Mai didn't look up.She didn't know what to think,everything was so confusing,the whole night had been,but she preffered being confused,than facing reality,she had escaped from reality,she wasn'tr hoping to go back to it now. 

Joey sat down on the couch,still not prepared for the following task he was to preform.Mai sat eside him,she didn't move or look at him,she was waiting for him to say something,she knew he would,but she feared what he might say.   
"Mai....I dont know how to tell you this,but-"   
"Please just get this over with!?I don't want to hear this!"She partly sreamed,her eyes tearing,but keeping her head down so Joey wouldn't see her.   
"If you feel so strong about how I feel about you,then I should have never come out this evening,I guess it really is to good to be true."He said anger and pain building,knowing what was coming,hoping it would all end...   
"What the hell are you tlking about?!"Mai asked confused by what he just said to her.   
"I'm talking about how strongly you don't want to know I love you!"Joey said a few tears coming down his cheek...Mai froze,she had tears in her eyes too.   
"Joey I-"   
"No,I knew t was to good to be true."He said heading for the door,Mai grabbed him ans kissed kissed him,his eyes became wide,themm slowly closed as he wrapped his arms around her.Then he pulled away from her,   
"I love you she wispered in his ear with tears still coming down herface to her chin.   
"Shh,I love you too."He said wiping her tears away and shutting the open door,Mai just rested in his arms for a few minutes then sat down on the couch.   


They just sat awhile and said nothing,then Mai put her hand on Joey's lap and looked at him,he kissed her forehead lightly.Mai put her arms around his neck and smiled,   
"Is this why you didn't want me to listen to the c.d. until tonight."   
"Yeah,I didn't think this would hppen though."   
"Neither did I."She said kissing him softly st first,then he started running his hand up and down her back,Mai licked his lips giving him the message that she wanted more.He opened his mouth and let her explore on her own a little while.They started to moan a little,then Joey began to move his hand under and up her dress when Mai broke apart from him,   
"Not here."Was all she said then took his hand and led him to her room.She shut the door and pulled him closer.   
"I've never done this before."He said blushing.   
"I haven't either,but I'm ready if you are."She whispered looking st him wanting an answer.   
"I'm more ready than I'll ever be." 

Joey wraped his arms aroung her,and they continued where they left off.Joey started rubbing her thighs slowly lifting her dress up over her legs.She was still exploring his mouth when he put his tong to work ,and their hormones were going like crazy,they were hungry for eachother,they were wanting more and more but taking it one step at a time.Mai took his shirt and lifted it off his head exposing his chest.She ran her finger over his chest teasing him by sometimes hooking her fingers inside his jeans and boxersbut just as quickly pulling them away.Finally he coudn't take it anymore and lifted her dress up and over head in the blink of and eye,and he just as soon learned she wasn't wearing a bra. 

Before he took a secong look at her breasts,she pulled him over to her bed and down on top of her.Joey wasn't going to let her have her fun just yet,so he fiped them around so Mai was on top of him.She got the hint and sttarted kissing his neck letting him rub and tickle her sides sometimes casing her to gigle.She moved down his stomach to the rim of his jeans.She unzipped them and pulled them down over his leggs,leaving him in nothing but his boxers.She kised aroung the egges for awhile teasing him,them he grew tired of her hesetation and let out a grunt stating his dissipointment.She pulled the boxers down off him and just stared for awhile,all this was new to both of them so she was a little hesitant to go wiled,then she slwly lowered her mouth down to his member and slowly took him into her mouth,she heared him moan as soonas she did this,so she figured she was on the right track.She continued this for awhile hearing him moan like crazy,she pulled away from him kind of suddenly.He was not happy at all.He knew hat she wanted so he switched them so she was under neath again.   
"Now,this is where the fun begins."She whispered to her with and evil glint in his eye.   
  
She could feel him through her panties,she felt him grow harder as he kissed and licked her neck moaning a little in the prosses,but Mai.She was moaning like crazy.He was consentrating on her whole body not just one part,knowing what was ahead,ready for the pain,and the pleasure.He continued his jorney down to her breasts,he timidly started to kiss them,growing less shy he started to lick circles around her buds then he started to bite,just making her moan louder.She started to moan his name once in awhile.He left her breasts coninuing down her stomach,once he reached her panties he didn't hesitate,he slid them off and opened her legs.He stopped and just looked,he tarted to run his finger over womanhood,making her shiver qith delight.He entered her with his finges reciving a loud moan from Mai.She cluchted the side of the bed.He moved his fingers around inside of her making her only moan louder.He pulled his fingers out of her then licked her and she shivered again,making him just go further,he entered her with his tngue tasting and feeling her inside,she closed her eyes and prayed it wouldn't stop,when he started to pull out of her she placed her hand on his head and pushed him into her further,she moaned and moaned until he pulled out of her completely.   
"Are _you _ready?"He asked coming up to face her.   
"I am,_you?"_She asked him back hping he would say yes.   
"Ready as I'll ever be."   
He entered her meeting a barrier,he knew what would happen next,and so did Mai.With one quick hard thrust he broke the barrier,Mai let out a scream,but Joey kissed her muffling the scream,he needed a few minutes to ajust to the feeling of being inside somebody.And she definatly needed some time to adjust to the previous pain.Slowly she recovered and needed the feeling of more,and Joey saw she was alright again he slowly developed a rythm wth her rocking against her moaning like crazy.Mai was moaning more than before and they both were eventually screaming eachothers names.Both in ecstasy they weren't aware of how long they were going.They becan to tire,and were near there climax and with one last thrust they both climaxed collapsing beside eachother.They just lay there breathing heavily,it was near dawn and they were both fighting to keep there eyes open.They crawled into eachothers arms.   
"Guess nothings to good to be true....."Mai whispered as they drifted off to sleep together. 

So......Whatcha think?!Please reveiw,thanks^_^ 


	12. I love you

Note:I am soooooooo sorry about the lateness of this chapter,but I'm back to school so I don't have very much time to write,but I do as much as possible.Thanks for the reveiws,I hope you enjoy this one,it's the last^_^   


**I Love You**   


Morning light timidly shone through the window casting glittering streams of light on to the sleeping couples entwined bodies.Mai began to stir,and slowly her eyelids lifted to see not another heart breaking day,but a new beautiful day together with the one person she loved.She just lay there breathing slowly while watching Joey sleep like a baby,even if he did snore a few times.She brushed the hair out of his face as he began to wake up.   
"Have fun last night?"Was the first thing he said after waking up.   
"You tell me."Was all she replied running her finger over his chest.   
"I never knew you could be so gentle,Mai."   
"Well I wouldn't want to break you,now would I"She said giving him a mischievous smile."I'm gonna go have a shower."She got up and left the room.Joey watched her walk away.   
"Nice ass."He said quietly.   
"I heard that!"Mai called back and Joey blushed.   
"Oops."   


Tea snored loader and louder by the minute agitating Tristan.   
"Just shut the hell up!"He screamed only making her snore louder."Screw this!"He pushed her off the stool she was sitting on/   
"I WAS sleeping!"She yelled standing up and pointing out the extremely obvious.   
"Sorry sleeping ugly,but we've been her all night,either Mai and Joey are a happy couple by now,or your little plan failed!"   
"Eww!Here all night!?And I didn't even get to make a happy couple!?Well then they are obviously not a couple yet!"   
"And how do you figure!?"   
"Well,I'm just a great matchmaker,and they NEED my help!"   
"Yeah,whatever egorella!"   
"Stop it with the fairy tale princess puns!"   
"Okay snow bitch!"   
"Just,c'mon!"She said grabbing him and pulling him out of the alley.   


Mai got showered and dressed,then put on eggs to cook while she tried to find some spare clothing for Joey while he showered.Eventually she found some old clothes her father had left behind.THey were eating in silence,waiting for the other one to go first,then Mai spoke up.   
"Joey,we are a couple,right?"She asked a little confused about last night.   
"OF COURSE!Unless you don't want to be a couple.."   
"NO!I mean I do!Ugh...I want to be a couple!........I love you,Joey."She finally got out making her point as clear as it would get in this situation.   
"I love you too,Mai."Joey replied brushing a few strands of hair from her face."Is it okay if I call you 'honey'?"   
"Just so long as were not around allot of people,or Tea for that matter."   
"Okay......honey."Mai lightly punched him in the arm and smiled.   


Tea walked into Tristan's house with him trailing not far behind.   
"Eww!I smell like garbage!"Tea said smelling herself as she got inside.   
"Well you always smell like that."Tristan replied not to happy with her.   
"Zip it Tristan!"She snapped back."I want to use your shower."She said already heading for it,but Tristan grabbed her away and shot her a death glare.   
"Oh..no..you don't!"   
"Race you for it!"And they both ran for the shower at full speed.   


At the game shop Yugi was waiting for his friend's,ANY of his friend's to come,it was unusual for no one to be there.Usually atleast one of them would be there to keep Yugi company.A dust ball actually floated by.   
"Don't let it get away!"His grampa screamed chasing the dust ball aroung the room with a broom,it was actually moving quite slowly,but,well,let's just say that Grampa can't run that fast.   


Mai nd Joey were just hangin' aroung casually talking about what they could do together,they got into dates........   
"So,on a date we will,go out for a movie then dinner,then come back here and have sex!?"Joey asked excitedly.   
"We won't have sex after every date Joey!"Mai tolled him,he took it the wrong way.   
"So you think I'm bad in bed!Is that it?!"He said curling up in a corner and crying anime style.   
"No Joey!It's just,to much sex can get tiring,and I need sleep."Mai explained and Joey popped up a little to happy.   
"So that means I'm TO GOOD in bed!Ha!Well I can try to be a little less good!"He replied looking proud.Mai just smacked her forehead,she gave him an ego overlod,one that wouldn't be going away for a long time!   


Tristan beat Tea to the shower,but eventually,after fighting,fighting,and more fighting,they both emerged clean!Then they headed over to the game shop.They arrived to see Grampa still chasin' that dust ball.   
"Where the hell did that come from?"Tristan asked then looked at Yugi.Yugi just shrugged."Hey Yugi,have you seen Joey today?"   
"No,maybe he's out some where?"   
"Or maybe he's still heart broken from last night?"Tea added in.   
"Huh?"Yugi questioned having no knowledge of last night's 'activities' as you could call them. 

Joey and Mai took a walk around Domino City window shopping and talking.Their little city tour ended at the game shop,they walked in to be the next witness of Grampa vs. Dust Ball.They just looked at Yugi.   
"Don't ask."Was all he said and Joey nodded.Then Joey went back to his happy mood.Tristan recognized the starring behaviore,and came up with a diagnoses.   
"Dude,you got laid!"He screamed making everybody jump.   
"Wait,you two aren't suppose to get together without me!"Tea yelled seeing that they were clearly together.   
"I told you!!!!!!!"Tristan screamed pointing at Tea,she wasn't happy.   
"Ugh....congradulations?"was all that Yugi said,he was clearly confused.   
"Everybody shut up!"Mai yelled stopping all of them,they just looked at her waiting."It's our personal life and what we do with it is none of any of yours buissness!Especially you!!"She stated pointing at Tea.She cooled down and grabbed Joey.   
"Where are we going?"He asked walking behind her.   
"We're going to go have sex again."   
"Okey dokey!"He said smiling. 

Grampa was still chasing the dust ball around,he finally caught up with it,and......:SMACK:   
"Yugi..I got it!" 

Well,what did you all think?Good?Bad?Tell meeeeeeee...........please? 


	13. Bend Over Backwards, Baby!

Note: I'm high on SSSSUUUUUUUUUGGGGAAAARRRR!!!!!!!!!! So this tory is going to be FILLED with comedy! Also, I'm using some of my origional chracters, so if you don't recognize a character, got to my profiles for them!(Please!)   


**Bend Over Backwards,BABY!**   
****   
**** ****

It's been, about a year since Mai and Joey got together, now Joey is taking on a double personality, of Kelso from That 70's Show............SCARY!!!! Mai, well she's pretty much herself. Tea, well I still don't like her, so this should be fun! Yugi's grown about an inch, guess where!(Just kidding!) Tristan......well..........who cares?! Ryou is barely in this story (unfortuatly). My origional characters wiil take life by storm!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAH :cough,cough:. Bakura and Marik act like real perverts. Grampa now has an addiction to porn, and a fear of dust...........on with the story!   


The Game Shop   
11:02   
"Guys! Mai got drunk last night and took her top off in front of everybody at the party after you guys left!" Joey screemed running in telling anyone who was there, which was the gang, and a few pissed off costomers.   
"JOEY! Will you stop telling everyone! AND I have a hangover, so it hurts my head when you screem!"   
"Damn it! I knew we should have stayed longer! But SOMEONE thought we could get a peek into Nayru's window!" Bakura cursed, staring at, obiviously, Marik   
"Marik!What the hell!" Nayru spat out, VERY pissed off!   
"God Joey! You tell everyone everything about me, even when it's personal! For punishment, I'm not gonna have sex with you tonight!" Mai pointed out, giving Joey a break down,   
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(It's longer than this, but I don't want to waste anymore page)   
"What's so bad about on night? It's not like they screw EVERY night!" Yami inserted, not knowing the disturbing truth.   
"Oh yes they do! I have to live in the room beside them, and they don't stop at one time either! I have nightmares about it when I fall asleep, there is no ecscape from it!!!" Nayru cried out, not joking, unfortunatly.   
"You poor thing." Tea said sympathetically, patting Nayru on the shoulder.   
"If you keep touching me I'll bite you ugly little fingers off!" (Incase you haven't guessed, they don't get along) Tea removed he hand slowly, and in complete silence, she wasn't doubting the fact that if sh didn't do what Nayru wanted, she'd have no fingers.   
"You know, if you guys have issues, why don't you just mud wrestle to settle it!" Marik suggested, bursting with enthusiasm.   
"Do I have to bend over backwards for you guys to stop making me a sex object!?" Nayru asked.   
"Actually, I'de like it if you just bent over for me!" Marik replied, he and Bakura laughing their heads off.  
"Good one!"   
"Yeah,but Nayru, we're serious."   
"I hate the fact that I don't doubt that." She said getting up and walking away.   


A few hours later, buisness was starting to slow at The Game Shop.   
" :Yon: I'm bored!" Yami said, stating the obvious for everyone!   
"I know! Let's have an orgy!"Bakura piped up, with hope in his eyes.   
"Or Nayru can just give it away, and we can all take numbers!" Marik added onto the end of that.   
"Yeah, but we get to watch when she fucks the other girls!" Bakura also added onto the origional idea.   
"What the hell! Stop talking about me like a sex object!" Nayru inserted, EXTREMELY pissed off!!!   


Note: Will they come up with an idea that doesn't involve sex? Will Joey REALLY have to go a night without sex? Will Marik and Bakura get there orgy? Pick a number Nayru? Will they stop subjectifying her? Will Nayru EVER get a good night's sleep?   
Find out next time on......... damn it, I forgot the name of my own story!   
  



	14. Godd Bye, For Now At Least

**_Good Bye, For Now At Least!_**

Well, I've been trying to think of ways to continue this, but I quite like the way it's ended, and I'm going to leave it at that. Don't fear, I will write more romantic comedies! If there is something you guys would like me to write, that you haven't seen anywhere else, or that is rare, e-mail me, or review! Until then I have a new work in progress, 'Shoot Me and I'll Bleed', also, here is one last story....   
9:00   
It was a sunny day in Domino City, the birds were singing,itwas5yearslaterandJoeyandMaiwerelivingtogether.   
"Joey, I'm off to work, and well I'm gone will you PLEASE clean this pig sty up!" Screamed/ asked mai, crawling through, dirty old clothes, dirty old snack containers, dirty old magazines just to get to the door. Joey was lying on the couch in baby blue boxer shorts, and an old stained white shirt that showed a bit of his somewhat larger belly than ever seen before, watching the TVstripper das on television.   
"Hey, I'm pretty busy here with filling out my job applications and all." He replied holding up a crumpled piece of paper with a really crapy, but dirty drawing of Mai on it.   
"Give that to me!" She snatched the drawing from his and and putting it down her blouse. "You're not sending that to anybody! Now why don't you clean up this house and fill out a job application you lazy ass! Believe it or not, this shitty apartment isn't free!" She screamed shutting of the television catching his attention.   
"Watch the language hot stuff!"   
"Don't treat me like some sex object, I'm you wife!!" (Yes, believe it or not, they're married.)   
"You don't mind the degrading sex talk when we're getting it on!" he said in a semi sexual voice, getting up and standing face-to-face with her.   
"Well, things are different in the bedroom when I'm not late for work."   
"Well you can't be late if you don't go...if you get what I'm saying. "He said this time, grabbing her ass. With that she jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist and starting a make out session with him.   
9:15 

"Wow" Mai said, completely frazzled, her hair out of it's perfect bun, and her lipstick smeared over her and Joey's lips.   
"I know, so, wanna go again?"   
"If we make love until 6:00 at the same rate we are now, we will have made love 36 times."   
"That can't be right..." He said with a puzzled look on his face, starting to TRY and solve the problem in his head. "I'm gonna go find the calculator." As he went to go find the calculator, he saw Tristan holding a ladder outside her window, then suddenly Tea slides down the ladder and lands on Tristan's head, then the ladder falls on the both of them. Grandpa runs down the street chasing the dust ball, and Yugi is being chased by the light blue evil pac man the sharp teeth and a murderous look in it's eye from his nightmare (not previously mentioned in story). Mai came walking up behind Joey and looked out the window too.   
"That's our friends!!" 


End file.
